


Possession

by PalenDrome (nerdherderette)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hux, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hux a deux, Kylo is a sex demon, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pansexual Kylo, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shapeshifting, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Kylo Ren, Twins, Winged Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdherderette/pseuds/PalenDrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Hux are a couple of hack ghost hunters desperate to make a quick buck and to keep their relationship intact.  When they receive a message from a mysterious Mr. Lilin to investigate reports of possible paranormal activity at the former Ren House, they accept, unaware of the consequences that their decision will bring.<br/>-Reyux, followed by Reylo, Kylux, Reylux and twin smut, connected by an excuse of a plot<br/><br/><br/>[excerpt]:<br/>"I have been called many things over my lifetime. Thousands of years ago, I was known as <em>Lilin</em> to the Sumerians and the Israelites. Thousands of years later, the Church branded me an <em>Incubus</em>, a fallen angel because of my lustful ways. Others see me as <em>Encantado</em>, or <em>Karabasan</em>. But most recently, I have answered to the name <em>Kylo Ren</em> ."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Lilin

**Author's Note:**

> *Tagged as dubious consent because of the nature of Kylo's character  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A job offer comes in.
> 
> [excerpt]:  
> It initially hadn’t looked much different from the rest.  
> "Los Angeles County. The Ren House. Will pay for airfare and all travel expenses.”
> 
> Then something different: “ ** _Must come with the pair. Must stay overnight. ****_**Call Mr. Lilin,” followed by a set of numbers separated by parentheses and dashes.

_"Nggh, Fuck, Rey!"_   Hux shuddered as he thrust into her one more time.  She tightened her grip on his ass, clenching her thighs and contracting those already-taut muscles of her pelvic floor, knowing it would get him off.

Thank you, Dr. Kegel. Wham bam, thank you ma'am, in three minutes flat.

She lay there, slightly sore from the lack of her own slick, wondering how long she had to stay with his cock inside of her before she could make a move without him getting offended.  He was already starting to soften, his breathing slowing as he lowered his body on top of hers, exhausted from his rutting.

Even the pressure of that was suffocating.

She felt the stickiness and wetness of their sex between her legs, and the slow dribble of his come as he shifted, a reminder of what this had become.

Simply put, it was reduced to an act. Copulating. Getting off.  Bargaining and trading favors, for the Grand Prize of an occasional Pity Fuck.

It hadn't been lovemaking in a long time.

She felt the sweat collecting in the space between her breasts and his skin, the moisture mixing with the periodic coolness of the air as his chest moved up and down, decreasing then increasing the space between them.

After another minute ticked by, she felt that enough time had passed that she could roll out from underneath him and get dressed, without risking a look of judgment or even worse, a request to linger.  She sighed with relief when he grunted and rolled off of her as she nudged him, without complaint.

 

It hadn’t always been this way.  It was their sophomore year at Arkanis University, in the haze and giddiness of youth and invincibility, and frat parties and fun.  She remembered meeting him for the first time, his six foot frame towering over hers, looking down his perfectly straight nose and fine features with those amazing green eyes hooded under golden fringed lashes.  The ginger color of his hair and brows, and his smile--those perfectly shaped lips that turned up in just the right way and caused those green eyes to twinkle--well, when he smiled, her heart had leapt into her throat.

His hands were delicate and skilled, and his tongue more so, as he tasted her mouth, the scent of booze and sweat along with a slight bitterness, interspersed among the tipsy, slurry and meaningless conversations of two people who had just met _("Hi!" "What are you majoring in?")._ They leaned into one another against clubby remixes of Top 40 dance hits, modulated vocals layered over synthesized chords, resting on a throbbing bass beat.  He ran his hands over her curves, pressing his hips into hers, her nipples straining against her silken bra and visible through her T-shirt, both feeling each other up until she put her hand against his crotch and pressed, denim and cold metal against his hardened cock.  They didn't even make it back to the dorms: In the woman's bathroom, her back up against a flamingo-pink door with the words _"Call Twyla for a good time"_ scratched into its side, and he was so filled with lust and his need for her that he dropped to his knees right there on the cold floor, sticky with spilt beer and God knows what else, fumbling with the buttons of her jeans. He pulled them down, exposing the tattoo on her hip, a desert rose blooming over unblemished, tanned skin, until the material rested mid-thigh, carrying along with it the rolled up, silky smooth material of her panties in its folds as he licked her, tasted her, and fucked her with his tongue until she came.

 

The sex was incredible for almost 2 years, and good for another 6 months after that. They complemented each other: his fastidiousness and his attention to details, contrasting with her vivaciousness and uninhibited nature.  But then graduation came, and the isolated world of the college campus turned into real life, and with it, the realization that there weren't a lot of jobs for geneticists in New Mexico, or philosophers--well, _anywhere_.  He missed his family in New York, and she didn't want to move from the Southwest, limiting their opportunities, and the only thing that grew was a simmering resentment of each other.

They stuck with each other, though, because neither had anything better at the time.  But it still didn't make it good, and it definitely didn’t make it right.

 

It was her idea, when they had finally spent down to their last month's rent: **_Ghost Hunters._** They had watched a couple of episodes on television. Neither believed in it --a pseudoscience, Hux had called it. But no one could really prove or disprove the existence of paranormal activity, and if two former plumbers who used to work for Roto-Rooter now had their own hit TV show, how hard could it be?

With his applied and life sciences background and her knowledge of metaphysical mumbo jumbo, they wrote up something respectable, throwing in appropriate phrases here, a doctored video clip there.  They made an online blog, posted some phony references, and actually got a couple of bites, which later turned into the real thing.  The jobs trickled in, one, maybe two or three a month.  Not much, but it beat flipping burgers at McDonald's with your college diploma in hand, and it was enough to keep their customers happy and satisfied, and for Hux and Rey to remain in their cramped apartment for yet another month.

And wasn't that what really mattered?

 

When the next job offer came in, it initially hadn’t looked much different from the rest.

"Los Angeles County. The Ren House. Will pay for airfare and all travel expenses.”

 

Then something different ** _: “Must come with the pair. Must stay overnight._** Call Mr. Lilin,” followed by a set of numbers separated by parentheses and dashes.

 

There was a modicum of information on Google.  The house was built in the 1920’s, a Mesopotamian-styled indulgence for some Hollywood producer: a Mr. Kylo Ren, who had made the transition from silent films to the talkies. He was reportedly the holy grail of tall, dark and handsome, charismatic and talented enough to be a matinee idol along with the likes of Flynn and Gable, but preferring to wield his power behind the scenes.  There were tales of his scandalous parties, filled with booze and jazz and cocaine, along with the voracious sexual appetites of Tinseltown’s elite, A-list actors mingling with B- and C-grade thespians, gangsters, flappers and the occasional rum runner. Unmarried and without an heir, the house fell into disrepair after the producer’s disappearance in the 1940s, a crumbling, monstrous relic caught in the upswing of California modernism, its cultish, brooding appearance a blight against LA's sunny skies and palm trees, an anachronism in a time of war and eventual peace.  The occasional disappearance of a nearby runaway over the years fueled the gatherings of gawkers and attention-seekers, irritating the newest owner to no end, their morbid curiosities further aroused by the reports from gossipy residents of audible moaning around the home's towers, sighs filtering through the night air, and male and female voices whispering in the dark--events which the current owner now wanted investigated.

Hux had made the phone call, insisting on making an audio recording of their conversation, because--you know, you can’t be too careful these days--there are a lot of quacks and shysters out there, present company included. The recording scratched and paused, the thin and reedy voice of a Mr. Snoke answering Hux’s questions in lieu of the mysterious Mr. Lilin via the shitty fibre optics of a landline, of all things. His vagueness with regards to his employer was concerning: _“Well, he’s not originally from the these parts,” “Yes, he’s much older,” “He travels a lot,” “No, I’m sorry, he is not available right now, that is why you are dealing with me,”_ but such concerns were quickly dissipated as Hux was informed that Mr. Lilin would have no issues with the terms of payment: ½ up front, including the cost of first class air travel, and ½ upon completion of the job. Hux proceeded to double their normal asking price upon hearing Snoke’s ready agreement, which was accepted without even the slightest hesitation, enough to cover their living expenses for at least the next three months.

 

Rey had _kissed_ him that day, after they landed the job and because Hux had successfully negotiated such a ridiculous price for their services. It was not an obligatory kiss, the type which had dominated their greetings of forced intimacy for the better part of four months. It was a full-on, _“You’re amazing, sweetheart”_ kind of kiss, with soft lips, a hint of tongue, and an aching sweetness, the kind that said _I still love you_. They packed that night: T-shirts and jeans rolled up along with a couple items that would look good on video, electronic equipment _(digital thermometers-check; hand held cameras and audio recorders-check_ ), and of course things that always drove their clients wild: EMF meters, night vision goggles and infrared motion sensors, silly things that screamed _Science!,_ which honestly didn’t make a lot of sense when you were supposed to be investigating the mystical and otherworldly.

She had placed her head on his shoulder and curled into him on the flight from Albuquerque to LA, a short one for sure, but still made better by the ability to recline in a leather seat nearly all the way back and be served a snack that didn’t involve stale chips which sat for months in a wicker basket, or a half bottle of Poland Spring poured into a clear plastic cup. He watched her settle on him peacefully, and as the sun filtered through the half shaded oval window onto her face, he thought, _Maybe we have a chance._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know what's coming up next!! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	2. Dinner and Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo foregoes dinner for dessert.
> 
> [excerpt]:  
> He preened, showing a bit of his vanity as he spread them out, their huge and glorious span nearly blocking out all the light before his shape shimmered slightly and he assumed his form from dinner: Still tall, still powerful, but less superhuman and otherworldly.

 

They spotted him right away as they entered the terminal: a frail man, practically bent in two, looking as if he would fall over if the wind blew just the right way. He was holding up a black sign, their names in silver lettering against the thick, glossy verneer. It stood out amongst the sea of white and rainbow-colored 12 x 14 placards and they headed towards him, past the craning necks and slightly frustrated looks of the other drivers who were still looking for their rides.

He introduced himself as Snoke--the very same who helped coordinate the deal—and he revealed a deceptively strong grip as he shook their hands and proceeded to bend down to pick up their luggage.

Hux politely declined the gesture. The guy looked about ninety, and more importantly, if he dropped their precious electronics, they would go deeper into hock for the thousands that they still owed.

They drove through the congested traffic of rush hour LA until they finally entered Laurel Canyon, clocking well over an hour for a trip that should have taken half that time.  The car continued up the winding streets towards the summit, past the landscape trucks tending to the blooming terraced gardens, the driveways filled with Land Rovers and Maseratis and backyards taken over by infinity pools, until the increasingly expansive views of the flats and valleys of LA became visible from their tinted windows as they moved onwards and upwards. When the car finally stopped, there was a wisp of blue on the horizon, a hint of the Pacific Ocean peeking over its edge.

Hux let out a low whistle upon viewing the house.  "Damn," he said under his breath. 

Rey had never seen anything like it.  It was odd and crazy and massively out of place, but beautiful at the same time.

It looked like a fortress, a monstrosity of clay and mud-colored bricks lying beyond its wrought iron gates, some kind of insane, quasi-temple like mansion that should have been part of the 3rd millennium BC and not the 21st century. 

There were carvings--pictorials carved into the walls, of wild beasts and demigods and naked half human hybrids, anatomically exaggerated and placed in positions that could only be construed as _sexual_. A dark, winged figure with an obscenely massive appendage appeared in multiple panels, at times placed to the side as a silent observer, but more often than not drawn dead center, an active participant in the debauchery surrounding him.

Rey flushed. Whoever built this place, they were into some real freaky-deaky shit.

Snoke brought them in through the courtyard and to their bedroom.

“Mr. Lilin will be back this evening. He has requested your presence for dinner.”

Hux hesitated. This wasn't supposed to be a vacation, he and Rey had a job to do.  They were planning on grabbing a quick bite at a fast food joint—Rey was dying for an In-N-Out burger, medium rare with all the fixings—plus, they would use that time to figure out how to set up the most plausible video feeds and recordings for their final presentation to Mr. Lilin.

Snoke must have sensed their hesitation. “He thought that it would be helpful for you all to meet as he is rarely available to answer any questions that you may have about the job.” 

Hux looked at Rey. One of the benefits of being with someone for so long is that you learn to communicate using your body's own version of a private sign language: the raise of an eyebrow, a tilt of the head, the slightest shift of the body, a lowering of the chest in relief.

_"Well, that information could be useful to us as well.”_

_“It would save us the money from the cab ride and a meal.”_

_“We could plan everything out after dinner."_

And finally, _“OK, let’s do it.”_

Hux nodded to Snoke. “Please let Mr. Lilin know that we look forward to joining him tonight.”

Snoke bowed slightly, an inscrutable look on his face. “I will be sure to do so. See you at 7.”

 

**________________________________________________**

 

 

They sat at the banquet styled table, filled with enough dishes to feed at least twenty people. Rey looked at the oysters, the wet and slick of their meat glistening against their pearly shells, cool as ice.  White-gold pearlescent beads of Almas beluga caviar sat in a glass dish nearby, topped with a small mother-of-pearl spoon and a bottle of chilled champagne at its side. 

That little dish of salty fish eggs could have easily paid off the balance on her student loans.

She sat, smiling nervously at Hux as they waited for Mr. Lilin to arrive.

A shadow fell over the table,  Rey hadn’t heard his footsteps coming in, but his physical presence was overwhelming. He was tall--taller than Hux even, with black hair that curled and waved along the sides of his face and down to his shoulders, looking so soft that her fingers _itched_ to feel those silky strands slip in between them.  His body--broad and strong, and beautifully filling the cut of his tailored suit--suggested someone much younger than Snoke had led them to believe, perhaps just five years older than herself, maybe ten at most.   But his self-assuredness oozed experience, it screamed sophistication and competence, and all of a sudden all she could think about how powerful that is and how utterly _sexy_  he was.

Her glaze flitted past his form and to his eyes.  They were hidden behind lightly tinted sunglasses, a pair of gray lenses preventing her from seeing what lay underneath.

Hmmm.  So maybe he wasn't perfect.  _Poseur_ , she thought, giving in to her negativity in an attempt to invalidate her attraction to him.

She turned slightly to look at Hux, who was also staring at their host with a slight frown on his face before he shifted, remembering his manners, making a move to stand.

Mr. Lilin waved him down. “No need. My apologies for being late. My flight here took longer than I anticipated.”

He poured himself a cabernet, its currant color swirling slightly in the bowl of his glass.

“I apologize for the dark glasses. I suffer occasionally from light sensitivity, and these help the situation greatly."  He inhaled and took a sip of his drink.  "I trust your travel here went smoothly?”

"Yes, thank you."  Rey watched as the wine wet his lips before spreading across his tongue, his throat moving upwards as he swallowed, savoring the aftertaste.  She suddenly felt uncomfortably warm.

“Mr. Lilin, perhaps you can tell us a little about the types of paranormal activities that you have experienced in your home?"

“I’m assuming that you have already done some research regarding the Ren home prior to coming here." He didn't wait for her response, knowing that it was true, as he placed a small dollop of caviar on a toasted round.  "In the 60s and 70s, this area was full of hippies, and with that culture came the disaffected youth and runaways. There were those who never were heard from again, including several whose disappearances occurred in close proximity to this home.  Ever since then, tourists who have been fascinated with LA's history or gawkers who are fascinated by morbidity and scandal have shown up, gathering near my doors.

"When the Wonderland murders happened in this area in 1981, the number of snap happy photographers and weekend conspiracy theorists increased.  It doesn't help that there are tons of bored housewives around here who have nothing better to do than to spread salacious rumors about me and my property.

“I value my privacy. I will not be forced to move from my home because of some idiots who have nothing better to do with their lives.  I want these rumors disproved, or for you to find out the source of the paranormal, if that is indeed the case, so it may be dealt with properly.”

Hux asked. “Have you noticed anything suspicious yourself?”

“No.  However, my business takes me all around the world. I am here infrequently, but when I am, I want this to be a place of sanctuary, not a zoo.”

Rey couldn’t help asking, her curiosity getting the better of her propriety. “What do you do, Mr. Lilin?”

He was temporarily taken aback at her forwardness, before quickly smoothing over his surprise.

“I am a silent partner in many night clubs around the world. Ibiza, Mallorca, Mykonos, Seoul, Brazil. The US. That’s why I travel so often.  I've been lucky to be so successful.  It’s always nighttime somewhere in the world, and there are plenty of pleasure seekers ready to enjoy it.”

Hux cleared his throat. “Is there any particular area of the home that seems to be a hotbed for this activity? Where it may be best for me to set up?"

Mr. Lilin thought carefully.” If the complaints of noises and wind are to be an indication, then perhaps the courtyard. There is also a small tower in the back which has been rumored to be a source. Other than that, I am afraid I cannot help you.”

Their host stood, “I apologize.  I am feeling quite fatigued from my trip.  If you have no further questions, I will excuse myself. Please, finish your dinner, and do stay for dessert. The chocolate truffles are divine."

Rey looked up. "Are you not having anything more to eat?"

Mr. Lilin smiled enigmatically. ”Perhaps later. In the meantime, make yourself at home, and feel free to set up your equipment anywhere you see fit."  He bent down slightly as if in a mock bow.  "Good-night.”

 

After dinner, they returned back to their room.  They had lost track of the time, and it was nearly 10.  It was too late to plot out their next steps together, so they decided to split up: Hux taking the equipment and setting it up in the areas which Lilin had suggested, while Rey would stay behind and do some more research online in order to make up some type of metaphysical phenomenon that they could use in their reports. 

Hux leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.  She looked adorable, in her tank top and shorts, lying comfortably on the bed with her laptop in front of her and her papers strewn to the side.

"Love you," he grinned as he threw the gearpacks over his shoulders.  She waved in response as she began to click through the search results for 'Laurel Canyon' and 'The Ren Home.'  There wasn't much there that she hadn't already seen, and she decided to type in _"_ Kylo Ren' and _"_ Hollywood producer' instead. 

A news clipping came up on the list of images.  Rey sucked in her breath.

She heard of doppelgängers, but this was ridiculous.

Despite the fact that the picture was from the 1920s and that it was in black and white, she was staring at the face of the man with whom they had just shared dinner.

 

**________________________________**

 

_Rey._

His voice hummed, deep and low, causing her to stir.

She raised her head.  The lights were still on, her laptop on sleep mode in front of her. A sheet of paper laid crumpled under the stickiness of her arm, an ink mark slashed haphazardly across the top where her hand must drifted as she had dozed.

She hit the keyboard and saw the time on the screen. 11:30 pm.

Ughh.  She was exhausted from the travel and that marathon dinner, and there was no way she was going to get anything more accomplished today.  She decided to call it a night, planning to wake up early tomorrow and finish what she needed to do before they left.

She closed the laptop and placed her materials on the desk, slipping out of her shorts and bra. She fell under the soft, white sheets, the whisper of sateen fabric gliding over her skin as her eyes closed slowly.  As she drifted off, she briefly wondered how Hux was doing.

 

**_Rey._ **

This time the voice was throbbing, insistent and urgent, not letting her go. It curled up around her, like something intimate and familiar, causing her skin to prickle.

The sheets suddenly felt scratchy and hot against her skin, making her restless.  Everything screamed of hypersensitivity, the cotton ribbing of her tank pressed against her skin, the strip of her thong against her hip and in her ass, the weight of the air on her chest.

She awoke, frustrated, thinking maybe she should change into some sensible underwear instead, or just go without, and then she saw him.

Their host stood at the foot of her bed, looking down on her intently, an indulgent smile on those full lips. God, he was enormous—the absolute size of him _(What, is he like seven feet tall?)_ filling the space of the room with his presence.  Her vision swam, thinking her eyes must have been playing tricks on her in the moonlight, as his shape seemed to waver slightly.  She didn't know what to be more shocked at--the fact that he was here, gazing lustfully at her in her bedroom in the middle of the night, or that he was bare chested with the broadest and sexiest arms she had ever seen, or the fact that he sported what looked like a pair of  _fucking wings_ coming out from behind his back.

"Oh my God." If she had retained a bit of her sanity, she should have screamed, but all she felt was the catch of her breath and the continued spread of heat on her skin.

He chuckled softly. "Not quite."

"Who are you?”

 _What are you?_ would probably have been more appropriate.

His voice purred, the low throttle of a sexy, well-oiled engine.

"I have been called many things over my lifetime. Thousands of years ago, I was known as _Lilin_ to the Sumerians and the Israelites. Thousands of years later, the Church branded me an _Incubus_ , a fallen angel because of my lustful ways. Others see me as _Encantado_ , or _Karabasan_. But most recently, I have answered to the name _Kylo Ren_."

His eyes were a warm, molten brown which would turn to shades of amber and a light, yellow gold along with his mood.  His pupils were not those of a human: far from round, almost vertical, befitting an animal involved in nocturnal activity.  She watched, hypnotized, unable to resist the urge to touch him as she reached out tentatively, feeling the smooth, butter-soft leathery texture of his wings beneath her fingers.

He preened, showing a bit of his vanity as he spread them out, their huge and glorious span nearly blocking out all the light before his shape shimmered slightly and he assumed his form from dinner: Still tall, still powerful, but less superhuman and otherworldly.

Her stomach flipped, her fingers tingling from where she had touched him, and she moaned with the sudden rush of heat that pooled into her groin. Her face reddened at the sound as she felt a slickness develop between her legs, darkening the fabric of her panties as he held her in his thrall.

He moved closer, his eyes darting down below, licking his lower lip as he enticed her to come forward.

She took a step and then froze, rooted to the ground, her body traitorously still except for the movement of her chest, the parting of her lips and the wildness in her eyes. He raised his hand, turning the palm of his hands upwards and curling his fingers in before bringing it down, and her body flushed as she felt her underwear follow his movements along the length of her legs until it rested on the floor.

He flicked his hand quickly, and she felt a sudden rush of mortification at the sound of ripping fabric echoing against the backdrop of her silence as her tank was rendered in half before gliding off the slope of her shoulders and off her back. She stood there, completely naked to his gaze, her nipples hardening under the heat in his eyes and the wetness seeping between her thighs.

He moved in, his face inches away from hers, as he brought his hand under her chin. He tilted her head towards him as he looked down at her and said,

**_"I guess I'll have something to eat after all."_ **

His mouth crashed down, his lips slanting over hers as his tongue pressed into her, pushing against her teeth and swiping over the roughness of her own tongue, tasting her, claiming her. She wanted to take her arms and wrap them around his neck but he held her still as he brought his wicked mouth against the pulse of her neck, nipping softly.

He avoided using his hands at first, only using his tongue as he took her nipple in his mouth, feeling the pebbled, firm bud inside of him as he sucked, hardening it further. She wanted to arch her back, to thrust her entire breast inside him as she began to ache for him to do something more, but her body remained immobile, and all she could do was to bring her head back and sob at the intensity of her pleasure

He trailed his head downward, his breath hot against her cunt as his body shimmered slightly, his form wavering. She saw the faint hint of his wings spread out behind him as he knelt in front of her, dark and sensual, now withholding from her the touch of his hands and the wetness of his tongue, only pressing the chastest of kisses against the insides of her thighs as he looked up, his tongue licking across his lower lip, so close and yet so far.

_**Tell me. What do you want, Rey?** _

She squeezed her eyes shut. She thought fleetingly of Hux, but her body was alive, singing and crying out with her need for this creature in front of her.

 _I'm sorry, Hux_.

"I need you," she whispered, ashamed.

 ** _What do you need?_**   A knowing, lascivious grin spread across his face.

She sobbed, broken. "I need you to eat me.  I want you to fuck me with your tongue and with your cock"

He growled, releasing her from his hold, her hands coming down and threading his hair as she pushed his head into her. He stuck his tongue out and pressed, delving into the slick and sensitive tissue, tasting the sweetness and earthiness of her scent, lapping her juices as she began to writhe against him.

He took his fingers, pressing them against the soft curls dewy with her desire and his spit as he continued to eat at her folds, the filthy, slurping sounds tempered by her sighs. He slipped a finger into her slick walls, feeling it clench at the intrusion before relaxing, and then inserted another as she continued to grind her hips against his face. He fucked her with his fingers, sucking on her clit as she began to feel the glorious clenching of her pelvic muscles, the tightening and extension of her legs and the slow coil of heat across her belly.

She gasped in shock as he stopped, withdrawing his fingers and his tongue, licking the juices which dribbled down his chin, rewarding her with a smirk.

_What the fuck?!!_

She was furious, rushing him, pounding against the hardness of his chest before she grabbed at his pants, fumbling with his zipper and yanking down. His cock sprang out, hard and swollen and leaking. She swallowed as she looked at it with half lidded eyes, awed at its enormous length and girth, but she knew only of her insatiable need for him, of her need to feel him _inside_.

She ran her hands up his back, feeling the dips and curves of his broad muscles as she worked her way to his shoulder blades. She felt a small divot underneath the protrusion of bone where his wings would be, and she pressed, relishing in the groan which escaped him as she circled gently, mixed textures of flesh and sinew against bone.

 _Please show them to me,_ she thought. _Show me your wings._

She heard his intake of breath at her request as he acquiesced. They fluttered out beside him, dark and terrible and beautiful.

_So sexy._

He roared at that, kissing her furiously, his pupils widening and dilating as his eyes became bright with a yellow glow. He brought her down to the ground so she was kneeling on all fours, kissing her at the nape of her neck, along the ridges of her spine, in the curve between her back and her buttocks until she was pressing her ass towards him wantonly, wriggling her hips.

She hissed as she felt the warmth of his tongue, pressing against the ridge of puckered tissue in her ass, laving it and causing it to open wider as he thrust his tongue in and out. She moved against him, burying his face inside of her as he breathed her in, giving in to the foreign sensation before she felt his mouth retract, only to be replaced by the pressure of his finger on the small ring of tissue.

He kept the pressure of his thumb steady, rubbing in a circular, gentle motion but not going further as his cock sat positioned next to her cunt.

**_Are you ready for me, Rey?_ **

“Yes,” she cried, arching against him, clawing at his thighs with her hands. “Put your cock in already and _fuck me_!”

He entered her roughly, feeling the bliss of the tightness and slickness of her walls as she mewled at the sudden fullness. She was panting, struggling with ragged breaths as he began to rut into her, grabbing her hips painfully to shove himself even deeper.  His cock was better than any dildo, his movements more experienced than any other lover, hitting that area inside of her _just so_. She whined as he brought her closer, pounding into her, her breasts bouncing and her ass slapping against his groin, her neck extending backwards as the sweat and slick built between them. She felt the tension and heat build inside of her, a crescendo of primitive pleasure and pain and desire which suffused her, taking over her trembling legs and body as she began to spasm, her clenching walls locking him against her.

She heard his roar as he came, spurts of come filling her pussy as she gave into the waves of release which wracked her body. She sighed as the movement between them slowed, becoming more languid, until she lay against the floor breathless, feeling his stilling body on top of hers, a gentle kiss against the nape of her neck, and the quiet, slowing fluttering of his wings in the background.

 

 


	3. The Set Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux sets up and gets a lot more than he bargained for.  
>   
> [excerpt]:  
> Hux closed his eyes. A mixture of emotions warred within him as he felt the fullness and insistency of Kylo's lips. There was a sudden spike in arousal as Kylo's tongue darted in and tasted his own, the scent of juniper and musk mixing with the fading clove and Virginia leaf in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time Kylux. I love all the possibilities of this pairing, I hope I do this ship justice!

Hux glanced up at the night sky. The light of the moon was brighter in the canyons, atop the urban glow of the city lights which filtered through the smog of the valley below, although the stars here still favored the rich and famous and not the astronomical kind. There was not a breeze to be found--nothing to cast a moving shadow or a delicate rustle or an eerie squeak.  In fact, aside from the unusual pictographs and their mysterious host, nothing appeared to be extraordinarily out of place at the Ren House.

His thoughts drifted back to Mr. Lilin.  Ever since dinner, Hux felt on edge, unsure in his own skin.  His clothing felt too stiff and too tight, his movements awkward and self-conscious.   It was a contrast to the typically self-assured, glib-talking, somewhat cocky and utterly disciplined and methodical qualities which typically characterized his actions and thoughts.

Hux had felt woefully inadequate that evening.  He was reduced to the guy who was trying to figure out life, make ends meet, and hang on to the fraying threads of his disintegrating relationship, in the midst of Lilin's extravagance and physical prowess.

It didn't help that he had caught Rey staring at Lilin as well.

He set up the EMF meter.  He knew how to utilize the probes just so, in order to create a coupling and reflection in the electromagnetic measurements, readings which they could use in conjunction with an altered video feed to suggest a disturbance of activity. Infrared motion sensors were subsequently positioned at the entrances to the courtyard and along the perimeter of the home.

A large stone block sat in the middle of the quadrangle. He placed a pack of Dunhills on top and proceeded to light one.  Rey hated it, and forbade him to do so in their apartment, so on the rare occasions that he indulged in a smoke, it was a guilty pleasure and he wanted the best.  He heard the comforting hiss of the match head striking red phosphorous, followed by the subsequent burn of rolled paper smoldering with its faint red glow.  He inhaled, tasting the smoke on his tongue, its spicy and sweet notes seductively smooth as it lingered there, giving him a nice buzz.  He exhaled slowly, watching the curl of blue gray mist filter out and dissipate into the air.

There was a quick rustle in the air, the sound of a thousand small insect wings.  A low voice reverberated through the night.

"I wish you wouldn't do that."

Hux looked up, startled. Mr. Lilin stood just 15 feet away, partially hidden in the shadows.  His tall figure leaned against a tree, his posture deceptively casual and at odds with the dangerous warning in his tone.

 _Shit._  The cigarette dangled from his hands as a faint heat crept up Hux's neck.  One thing about his coloring: it was absolutely unforgiving, a telltale for his emotions, no matter how well he was able to school his features.

"I'm sorry," he stammered, looking around for somewhere to put it out.

"The altar, that is." Mr. Lilin clarified. "Your pack is resting on an ancient religious artifact, nearly 8000 years old."

He stepped closer, handing Hux the slim red and gold carton. "Although you shouldn't smoke, either. It's terrible for the body. There are so many better things that you could be putting in it instead."

Lilin leaned over, taking the cigarette out from between Hux's fingers.  He grazed the back of Hux's hand with the lightest of touches as he did so, before deftly placing the stick's slowly burning tip between his thumb and forefinger, snuffing it out.

Hux's mouth opened slightly at the action, as the other man towered over him.  "Mr. Lilin, I.."

His host's face remained mysterious and inscrutable, backlit against the moonlight as he stared at Hux's lower lip.

"Mr. Lilin.  So formal."  He moved a step closer, flashing a dazzling smile.  "Call me _Kylo_."

The space between them seemed to pulse and crackle as Kylo continued to stare at the parted, reddened flesh, the faint wetness and indentation where the cigarette had recently lay visible in the moonlight.  He took Hux's jaw in his hand and applied pressure, causing those lips to separate even further as he descended into a kiss.

Hux closed his eyes. A mixture of emotions warred within him as he felt the fullness and insistency of Kylo's lips.  There was a sudden spike in arousal as Kylo's tongue darted in and tasted his own, the scent of juniper and musk mixing with the fading clove and Virginia leaf in his mouth.

Hux had never kissed another man.  Sure, there had been moments, part of any child's developing sexual awareness and exploration, where he had played a game of _"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours,"_ or glanced at another guy's dick in the showers or in the locker rooms ( _only for comparison's sake, of course_ ).  But it had never gone beyond that--no daydreams of a pair of lips with the feel of faint stubble or the scratchiness of a beard between his legs, or the roughess of calloused and masculine hands against his skin, or the fullness of a cock up his ass.

 _No_.  He pushed away and took a step back, conflicted even as he felt the sudden loss as Kylo's lips left his own.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lilin.  You have the wrong idea about me.  I--I'm with Rey. We're partners, both in our work and in life."

His host turned, and for the first time, Hux was able to see his eyes clearly in the moonlight: the bright yellow, a predatory, feral look in them that glowed.

He watched in horror as Kylo's shape began to change, wavering, silvery in the dark.  He morphed into a statuesque blonde, with eyes of seafoam green, full and pouty lips, wide, feminine hips framing a smoothly shaved pussy and obscenely large breasts.

 ** _"_** _Perhaps this is more to your liking?"_ The vision purred, swaying seductively.

Hux felt his cock stir at the blatant sexuality.

"Holy fuck!"

The apparition laughed. "An interesting choice of words, Mr. Hux."

Hux's hands clenched, furtively pinching the skin on his thighs.  He must be sleeping--dreaming, of course.  Bad food, tainted wine.  Something.  He willed himself to awaken.

"This is no dream, I assure you," the creature grinned, reaching out to touch him, tendrils of warmth and sexuality and desire curling all around him and filling him with a desperate need.

He pushed her away. The shape shimmered once again, this time morphing into someone smaller and slighter, with light brown hair haloed in golden highlights, hazel eyes, an upturned nose, and the lightest dusting of freckles across her cheeks. She stood there with a come-hither look splashed across her delicate features, beckoning him with her small, pert breasts and the shapeliness of her arms and legs.

The desert rose tattoo on her hip.

Bile rose in his throat and a rush of rage overwhelmed him, as the embarassment of illicit desire and the swell of his lust clashed with the knowledge that whatever this thing was had seen every bit of Rey, including areas which up until now had been part of Hux's own private purview.

Kylo watched in amusement as Hux lashed out with all his pent up fury and desperation and loss, not only of this particular night but from the last several years.  Kylo toyed with him, darting in and out between his flying fists with an unnatural agility and infuriating amusement.  Hux was athletic, however, wiry and fast, and able to land the occasional punch.  As Kylo's attention wavered, so did his shape, staticky and fleeting like the image on a broken television screen.

It was by sheer luck that Hux was able to grab at an unused tripod, its metal legs swinging out as he lunged forward, pitching it towards Kylo and catching him across his upper back.   

Kylo let out a terrifying roar which reverberated through the night, as he suddenly enlarged and changed back into his natural form.  He stood furiously, over seven feet tall, dark and angular and gloriously bared, the pollex of his left wing bent out at a slightly unnatural angle from his broad shoulders.

 _What are you?_    Hux wondered briefy, before he felt a sudden tightening around his throat. With a sweeping movement of Kylo's arm, he was bodily lifted and thrown across the room, the tripod skittering across the yard.  He experienced a flash of blinding whiteness as his back slammed against the wall.  He remained suspended, pinned mercilessly against the hardened clay, unable to reach the ground with his feet.  Every flailing movement of his arms and legs led to a progressive difficulty with and loss of his breath, as a constricting and dizzying pain swept over him.

**_"Silly human.  You think that you can best me?  A shedim, a demon spirit?"_ **

Hux thought he was going to pass out, nearly giving in to the feeling as his vision darkened, until the pressure mercifully lessened and he felt another one replace it.  Invisible hands circled and tweaked his nipples, rubbing his cock before resuming their work on his throat.  He felt giddy and lightheaded, nearly hallucinating from the sensations as an overwhelming pleasure overtook him.

 _Please, Kylo._   The plea came through his mind, faint in the background, as the pressure on his windpipe slowly eased once more. Hux gulped, unsure as to whether it was a request for Kylo to stop or to continue, as precious air filled his lungs and the oxygenated blood rushed painfully downwards.  The idea that his life was held within this creature's powerful hands caused him to feel a frisson of excitement, the shame and desire inflaming him further.

Kylo noticed, lowering Hux so his feet touched the ground, but not releasing him from his grasp.

_"Does that please you?  That tenuous thread between life and death, between your guilt and lust?"_

His breath filtered hot along Hux's outer ear, spiraling inwards and vibrating along his tympanic membrane as he slowly removed Hux's shirt.

_**"Tell me, Hux"** _

Hux closed his eyes, trying to hang on to his last shred of control.  He focused on steadying his heart rate and his breathing, refusing to give Kylo the satisfaction of a verbal reply despite the fact that he was rock hard, his blood rushing into his cock with each breath Kylo allowed him to take.

"You don't need to."  Kylo continued, looking down at the unforgiving bulge in Hux's pants.  _ **"**_ I can see your answer with my own eyes." 

He dipped his hand underneath the waist band, grasping Hux's swollen member and stroking its sensitive tip.  Hux hissed at the sensation and felt himself being released from his chokehold as Kylo turned his attentions elsewhere, unzipping Hux's pants as he proceeded to wrap his sensuous lips around the younger man's cock.

Hux's legs trembled at the sudden rush of feeling.  He was swollen and hard, pulsing and aching underneath the softness and pressure of Kylo's stretched lips.  His hips thrust forward involuntarily, and he let out a choked gasp as Kylo ran his tongue along the blue vein on the underside of his prick.  Kylo hummed, savoring the heavy weight of Hux within his mouth as he slackened his jaw, inhaling slowly, taking him all the way to the back of his throat before withdrawing.  He laved over the head of the glans, tasting the drop of precome which gathered there, rolling the slightly bitter pearlescent juice on his tongue and teasing the slit before sinking down again, his mouth sloppy and wet.  Hux groaned at the sight, clutching Kylo's dark mane as he began to rut against his face and those reddened and swollen lips.

Kylo suddenly pressed his calloused fingers along the stripe from Hux's perineum to his ass and was rewarded as Hux lost his restraint, letting out a shout.

 _“Fuck!”_    Hux's eyes widened as he felt the finger push in slowly and then stop, the unfamiliar sensation causing him to redden and his cock to leak further.  He felt full, absolutely filthy from being taken from both ends, and he rolled his hips in desperation, not knowing whether to pump harder into Kylo's mouth or to push back against his hand and urge that finger to penetrate deeper.

Kylo reacted to the incredible tightness with a sharp intake of breath, withdrawing his finger and temporarily stopping all attention to the swollen and aching cock inside his mouth at the realization.

Hux was a novice to the pleasures of sodomy.  Kylo shivered, delighting at the prospect of being the first to plunder his warm, virgin hole, but this was something to be savored, requiring Kylo's proper attention and preparation.

He held Hux's hand and brought it back around with uncharacteristic gentleness, as the other man reached behind and shakily tried to replace the pressure from Kylo's ministrations.

 _ **Patience,**_ he seemed to say, his eyes full of understanding.  **_All in good time.  You are not ready for me yet._**

And then,

**_You are beautiful, Hux.  Let me show you just how much._**

Kylo returned his full attention to Hux's cock.  And in the end, it wasn't Kylo's unbelievable skill with his mouth, or the touch of his hands, or the sounds of his filthy moans and the slight gagging in the back of his throat which did Hux in.

It was the sight of Kylo, so sexual and powerful and experienced, reduced to being on his knees, worshipping Hux's cock with the singular desire to please him, which caused him to lose the last bit of his self control. Hux tilted his head back as the sensations accelerated, his lips parting as he let out a gasp in response to the roughness of Kylo's hands against his balls and along the sensitive skin of his thighs. He bucked into Kylo's mouth, the pressure and heat spreading uncontrollably through his groin as his legs trembled until he shuddered and spasmed, choking back his sobs as he came, thick and hot, his hips stuttering as he continually emptied himself into Kylo's well-fucked throat.

Kylo continued to suck Hux through his orgasm, although he eased his pressure as Hux began to soften slightly, letting out a whine at the sensitivity.  His cock fell out of Kylo's reddened mouth, a small string of saliva thickened with come accompanying it.  Kylo took two of his fingers, swiping at the offending liquid and stood as he pressed them to Hux's lips.

Hux sucked on the fingers greedily, tasting the salt of Kylo's hands and the slight bitterness of his own come as Kylo's long fingers curled over his lower lip, pushing and probing, stuffing him and stifling his cries.   They were soon replaced by a strong mouth, Kylo's hot tongue tasting of their sex.  Hux pressed his hands against Kylo's lower back, reveling in the firmness of his muscles, the tone of his buttocks, the masculine length of his thighs, and the heaviness of his massively enormous, dripping cock grinding up against his abdomen.  Hux ground back against it in return, feeling Kylo's weight on his chest as he leaned against him, and was surprised as he felt himself starting to harden once again.

There was a coolness in the air, followed by a sudden movement as Hux was once again carried through the yard, this time cradled in the safety of Kylo's arms, paced by the rhythmic beating of his wings.  He laid Hux down on top of the long altar, and gazed at him reverently as he positioned him on his back.

 _ **Relax**_ , he seemed to say.  _ **Let me worship you.**_

He brought Hux's knees up and towards his chest, exposing his hole.  Hux closed his eyes, feeling the thick locks of hair on Kylo's head graze softly between his thighs, as the heat of the demon's breath and coolness of his tongue brushed against his puckered ring.  He heard the whoosh of a jar lid being opened, the smell of an aromatic oil scenting his nose, and the plop of Kylo's fingers being dipped into the unctuous solution.  All the time Kylo's tongue worked his sensitive flesh, whispering words of encouragement as he prepared him to take his cock. 

Hux grabbed a hold of Kylo's wrist, causing the taller man to look up with a question in his eyes.  Hux wanted--no, _needed_ \---to feel what Kylo was feeling, to experience his first time in every way with him.  He laced his fingers with Kylo's, bringing it back down to the jar of lubricant, feeling its warmth and oily slick sliding sensuously between their trembling fingers before he brought them back up to his ass, pushing against the soft, sensitive tissue.  He drew a deep breath as he inserted his index finger, the sensation uncomfortable at first until his walls relaxed slightly.  He remained still, uncertain what to do next as the heat settled around his oily digit.

Kylo's eyes darkened dangerously, his lust growing exponentially as he watched Hux staring at him with his finger up his own ass.   He bent his dark head forward, kissing Hux along the pulse point of his neck as he breathed words of enouragement

_**Just a little bit more, my darling.  You're doing so well.  A little bit deeper for me.  Ahh, yes, can you fit two?** _

Hux moved his finger in and out slowly, before inserting a second, and finally a third, burying them deep inside.  The walls of his rectum progressively widened, the length of his fingers curling slightly as he arched back, pressing himself against the stone slab.  He was delirious with the slick of the oils and the sucking noises of his fingers, panting and moaning as he imagined himself being filled and fucked mercilessly with Kylo's massive cock. 

His eyes were open wide, gazing into Kylo's golden ones, which were now filled with unrestrained desire.

 _Please_ , he whispered.

Kylo looked into Hux's eyes, seeing into the depths of his soul, the sordid images which engulfed Hux's mind: images of being taken wantonly, of being fucked so thoroughly, of giving himself up completely to Kylo's body.  He slid the other man off the altar and turned him around, grazing his teeth against his shoulder, mouthing his hot skin, and sliding of his cock against the oily slick of his backside.

Kylo didn't even need to ask if he was ready.  Hux reached over, grabbing his ass, his voice cracking with the words he was unable to utter before.

 _"Fuck me,"_   he begged.

Kylo stroked himself, placing the oils on his hands and pumping his shaft several times, his cock angry and red and glistening and slicked.  He gently nudged him the space between Hux's thighs, opening him up even further as he gazed at the worked over hole, so beautifully opened, licked and finger fucked in preparation for him.  Hux's own cock ached, stiff and twitching in front of him in anticipation of being gloriously filled.

Hux felt as if he would pass out from the initial burn and pain of Kylo's cock as he entered.  Kylo sensed his pain, comforting him with kisses along the nape of his neck, while reaching around to grab Hux's cock.  The pain eventually stretched into a duller ache, finally giving way to a pleasurable fullness and an itch for something _more_ as Kylo began to move inside of him.  Kylo moved slowly at first, then more rapidly, angling his thrusts to hit that area inside that had Hux seeing stars, giving him chills down the spine and feeling as if he could piss and blow his load at the same time.   Hux fucked himself against the friction of Kylo's fist, who timed his strokes so that every thrust deep into Hux's ass brought his hand simultaneously down his shaft, all the way to the golden-red curls at its base. 

The aching sensation grew, the yearning and hyperawareness in every inch of his body--the softness of the flesh of his ass pounding against Kylo's hardness, the feel of Kylo's balls slapping against his thighs, the heat of Kylo's breath on his neck, the sound of his grunting and the increasing rapidity of his respirations, and the slap of his own cock against his stomach with every thrust--until he began to feel Kylo stiffen and tighten, the taller male's movements becoming more irregular until he came with a shout, filling Hux's ass with his release. The feeling of Kylo's come inside of him became too much to bear as Hux gave a keening cry, spilling into Ren's hand,  spurting thick, white ropes of come across the altar in front of him and painting his chest and hair.

" _Kylo,"_  unaware he was sobbing his name.

He collapsed, held in the strength of Kylo's arms, punctuated by the gentle kisses fluttering across his back, and the sad, slow loss of pressure as Kylo withdrew.  The ache of the loss was replaced by a sudden burst of energy, as if Kylo had given him something more than just the come which had now begun to dribble out from between Hux's legs.  He felt powerful, almost invincible, with a heightened clarity and perspicacity, drowning in the intensity of a near sensory overload.

He kept his eyes closed, savoring the sensations as he heard Kylo's voice, distant in the background

_**Mine.  Part of me, always.**_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, babies! You know what comes next!


	4. Ebb and Flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure Reylux smut, with a small cliffie to hang your hat on in the end....
> 
> [excerpt]:  
>  _"Tsk tsk. Such impatience. Don't you know that it's bad manners to start eating before all the guests have arrived?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry for the delay. I had this entire chapter mapped out in my head, but literally had to scrap and rewrite this thing more times than I would care to remember  
>   
> **Soundtrack: PVRIS "You and I"

"Rey?"

Hux pushed open the door softly as he eyed her sleeping form. His head was still fuzzy, his legs weak, and his ass had the lingering sensation of being lax and red and entirely well-fucked as he made his way to the bathroom.  He stood in front of the sink, the smooth porcelain burning cold against his heated flesh as he gingerly worked a wet hand cloth between his legs, its cool roughness wiping away at the oil and come which had collected in its place.  He wished he could remove the shame and scent of his infidelity as well, but the hypersensitive ministrations on his prickled skin just made him remember Kylo's touch that much more.

He turned the silver knobs on the tap, splashing water over his face.  The water was ice cold--much colder than it should be on a hot, southern California, summer night--but nothing in the last hour had yet to make any sense.

He studied his reflection in the mirror, his green eyes slightly dazed, their color darkened by his still-widened pupils.  He observed the fading flush of his skin and the rivulets of cold water mixed with sweat which had coalesced at the base of his throat.  His hair, normally neat and combed, now fell across his forehead, unruly and unrestrained.  His mouth remained wet and swollen, still tingling from the bruising of Kylo's lips against his own.

He reached up with the tips of his fingers, pressing them against the redness and fullness of his mouth when he was suddenly flooded with a reminder of his indiscretion.  Hux inhaled slowly, breathing in the fragrant scent of oil mixed with his own musky scent and the perfume of Kylo's seed, creamy and viscous, now dried to a sticky white in the cleft of his ass and the space between his thighs.

Hux shook as he continued to wash, soaping his hands vigorously, furiously brushing the taste of cigarettes and Ren from his mouth. 

**________________________**

Rey peeked out from under the covers as she watched him clean.  She felt him the second he entered their room, his hesitation as he stood by the bed followed by his quiet retreat.  It was evident--in the slump of his shoulders as he stood by the sink, or the occasional glances he threw towards her direction--that he too had not emerged from Kylo unscathed.  An ache settled deeply in her chest.  She longed to comfort him, feeling his pull like the flow of the tide towards the land instead of its ebb out to sea.   Part of her wants to tell him, _It's okay._   The words  _I'm sorry_ also enter her mind--although if she were honest, she was not, given the fact that Kylo had just given her the best fuck of her life.  But that's exactly  what it was, and more importantly, all it was: a fuck, a glorious balls-to-the-wall carnal reawakening, sorely lacking all of the love and acceptance and humanity that was Hux.

She slid out of the sheets, leaving its cocooning, crisp warmth, as she came up behind him.  She pressed her naked body against his back, the soft curves of her breasts resting in the space between his shoulder blades as she fell into him, his lean and wiry form supporting them both.

Hux turned and dropped his head, nuzzling her neck.  She still smelled of sex--of Kylo, and her own sweetness.

"I love you," he whispers, and she kisses him, seized by the fierce desire to show him just how much she loves him in return.  They grope and paw at one another like teens on a first date as she tastes the honeyed peppermint sweetness of his mouth mixed with the scent of soap and sex.  He cups her face, nipping at her lower lip.  He begins to grind himself against her as the unmistakable hardness of his cock stirs against her soft belly, her nipples hardening against the planes of his chest.

Hux lets out a raspy growl as they stumble into the bedroom, their legs tripping over one another and mouths still clamped together until Rey's back is pressed up against the wall. It's been so long since she's been this needy for him, so willing and wanting, and a welcome and familiar wetness starts to slick the area where she's grinding up against his thigh.  He's desperate to taste her as he scrambles down to position himself between the softness of her legs and the dewy, swollen flesh which lies in between.

 _"My God, you're gorgeous,"_ he sighs reverently, finally sticking out his tongue to lap at her folds.  He breathes her in as her fine hairs tickle his cheek, and the warm, sweet juice begins to pool against his lips and his chin.  Rey steels her back against the wall, her hips writhing from the relentless onslaught of his tongue as she grasps the silken strands of his hair, forcing his head deeper.  He's driven crazy by her scent, and crazier still by their moans and the sounds of his suckling as he tongues her clit.  His hands scramble to grab her ass, to hold her hostage against the exquisite pressure of his mouth.  He's drowning in her, her thighs clamping down on his cheeks as he rubs into her downy softness, his own cock swelling and leaking in response.

She feels the subtle shift as he leans back on his heels, followed by the sudden sensation of fullness as he shoves in his fingers inside her, slowly fucking her cunt--one, then two, then three deep.

Their gazes lock as she arches into him, his beautiful green eyes darkened by his lust and her loss of control.

 _"Oh, fuck!"_ she cries, unable to hold back the whine which escapes her throat as his fingers start to curve, delving deeper.  She rolls her hips against his face, squeezing down on his pistoning hand, and she is  _this close_ as she feels her legs tighten and her toes curl.

The room fills with the sudden, overpowering scent of earth and wood and smoke as a voice calls out from the dark, temporarily stilling them both.

 _ **Tsk tsk. Such impatience.**_    _ **Don't you know it's bad manners to start eating before all the guests have arrived?**_  

A slow and wicked smile settles across Kylo's face as he emerges from the shadows, the light coruscating off his powerful body, his wings flickering as they retract behind him.

They are rendered immobile by his words, Hux's cock still hard as his fingers remain sheathed inside her slick walls.  Kylo's golden eyes lock on Rey, her face flaming as a whimper escapes, the tell-tale sign of her desire slowly dripping down Hux's wrist.

Kylo circled the pair, watching them carefully before coming to a stop.

 _ **So beautiful,**_  he whispered, positioning himself behind Hux.  Kylo placed his hand on the younger man, murmuring appreciatively as he stroked the sloping curve of his back. Hux's breathing came out in shallow huffs as he let out a whine, Kylo's hand moving steadily and unyieldingly south.

Kylo smirked as he watched Hux's cock twitch in response, giving the firm and rounded flesh a possessive squeeze.

"Ren, no."  Hux swallowed, his eyes pleading, his voice wavering. 

"So you say," Kylo replied with a cruel smile, "Yet, your body betrays you."  His finger slowly disappeared into the cleft between Hux's buttocks.

Hux moaned and tilted his head back, his fingers slipping out of Rey, forgotten.  Kylo kept his eyes on Rey as he took the pad of his thumb and pressed it up against Hux's rim.

**_Did he tell you what we did?_  **

Kylo's long fingers were now tracing an erratic pattern around the puckered flesh, the smooth ring of muscle opening and responding to his touch.  Rey watched as Kylo licked his lips lasciviously, and the heat in her belly burned as she brought her hand down, pressing and circling her clit.

Kylo lowered his eyes in the direction of her movements, his smile widening.

**_Did he show you how he opened himself up for me?_ **

He carelessly brushed the knuckles of his free hand against Hux's flushed and leaking cock before grasping Rey's chin.  Kylo turned her towards him, his lips claiming her mouth.  His tongue pushed and probed its way towards the back of her throat, choking back her cries as his strong fingers latched onto her breast, cupping and kneading the sensitive flesh.

She let out a gasp as Kylo finally relented, taking a step back.

 ** _Look at him, Rey,_** he rasped breathlessly, his golden eyes darkening as he withdrew from them both completely.

**_Can_ _you imagine how he gave himself up to me, begging for my cock_ _?_ **

Kylo quickly sank down on his hands and knees, spreading Hux apart and plunging his tongue deep into his ass. 

Hux screamed, unable to stop the bucking of his hips as he ground back against Kylo's face.  Kylo buried himself in the warm, musky heat, his tongue gently teasing Hux's dripping hole before plunging in once more.  Kylo quickly replaced his tongue with his fingers as Hux bore down on those strong, merciless digits, desperate for Kylo to fill him where he needed it most.

Rey dropped down to the ground, weak and trembling with her desire.  Kylo leaned forward, his whispered words hot in Hux's ear, before pushing him down on all fours.

_**Show her how much she means to you.** _

_"I need you to fuck me_ _now_ ," Hux gasped, pleading pitifully as he lowered his face into Rey's waiting pussy.

Kylo pumped his shaft twice, slicking his thick and swollen cock before pressing its tip against Hux's wet hole.  He grunted as he pressed forward, breaching the resistance and sliding into its dark, warm depths.  Kylo's eyes fluttered shut and he let out a moan at the delicious tightness which welcomed his considerable length, those smooth, warm walls clenching and relaxing around his throbbing dick.

Hux slowly rocked forward, relishing the angle and bruising pace of Kylo's thrusts as they picked up speed.  He fucked himself over and over on that delicious cock,  burying his face deep in Rey's cunt, his gasps and the desperate movements of his tongue causing her to clench and spasm against him.

Rey watched as both Kylo and Hux's gorgeous features became contorted with their efforts.  The muscles of Kylo's arms and chest strained, his hands clenching around Hux's slim hips as he continued to pump furiously into his abused ass.  Hux trembled in response, his buttocks pliant and bared, his hypersensitive cock leaking as it brushed the ground.  

Kylo's movements gradually became more erratic, his hips stuttering.  He let out a groan, grabbing and jerking Hux's needy cock in his hand as he flooded him with his seed.  Hux cried out as those large hands continued to pump and twist, unable to hold back any longer as he came, thick, ropey strands of white spurting all over Rey's legs and onto the floor.

 _I want that_ , Rey thought greedily as she reached out with her left hand into the sticky mess, bringing it to her tongue.  She closed her eyes as she imagined Hux taking her from behind, licking his salty bitterness on her fingers as her pussy spasmed and squeezed around his panting face, the waves of pleasure finally overtaking her as she cried out at her own release.

**_________________________**

 

**_So perfect. So sweet._ **

Rey's eyes fluttered open as she looked up at Kylo.  He held her in the crook of his arm, her head against his chest, the steady beating of his heart loud in her ear.  She shifted slightly and felt Hux stir from where he rested on Kylo's stomach, Kylo's half-hard cock in his hand.

Kylo's fingers drew lazy circles along her ear and the side of her neck.

 _"Mmmnnh,"_ she sighed, leaning into him.

He breathed her in, an almost gentle expression on his face.

"Did you mean what you said?"  he asked, his eyes flashing a look of desire.  He brushed his lips near her ear, his voice languid and sensual.  The swelling and hardening of Kylo's cock caused Hux to look up.

Rey shivered.  Images of Hux, hazy with lust and abandon, filled her mind.

Kylo gently drew the back of his hand along the line of her jaw, followed by the brush of his lips.  "We would make it worth your while," he murmured.   "You can have both of us at the same time."  His hand traveled lower, Rey's breath hitching and her face flaming as he began to finger her pussy and palm her ass.  

Hux slides up, leaning over and pressing his lips gently against her own.  She closed her eyes, suddenly overwhelmed by the amalgam of sensations, an entanglement of limbs and torsos and flesh.  Of broad and muscular, thin and wiry, and soft and curvy.  Of velvety and long, thick and heavy, and soft and swollen.  Of sharp and fine, delicate and upturned, and angular and sensual.  Of broad and tall, lean and wiry, and small and lithe.  All of these differences coalescing into something beautiful and singular, and she knows that at least for this moment in time, it is perfect and it is right.

Kylo's long hair tickles her face as her hand reaches down, grasping both sets of cocks.  Both are glorious, ready and hard.

"Yes," she breathes.  "I want it.  I want you both."

They position her on her hands and knees, placing a pillow underneath her hips for support.  She feels uncertain and exposed at first, her face flaming as she feels the coolness of the air on the sensitive opening, bared to their hungry gazes.  She closes her eyes, giving in to the soothing sounds of water being swirled in a basin, the gentle touch of a hand on her back.

"Shhhh," Hux whispers as he gently cleans the space between her thighs.  He brings the cloth up to her perineum, wringing the water before bringing it back again, freshly clean and wet.  Rey clenches suddenly at the feel of the rough cloth against her rectum as he continues to clean, gradually relaxing as she adjusts to his gentle strokes.

Kylo procures a jar of oil, the scent of benzoin, civet and rose perfuming the air as he unscrews the lid and places it to the side.  Rey shifts her hips slightly against the pillow in response to the noticeable ache which has started to build again in her belly.  She feels Kylo's large, powerful hands on her backside and the gentle spread of her cheeks as he murmurs his approval. 

She let out a sudden hiss as she feels not one, but two tongues, lapping at her hole. 

Rey moaned as she grasped blindly at the sheets, her legs nearly failing to hold her up against the onslaught of sensations.  Both tongues are wet, both greedy, both skilled, yet their pressures differ ever-so-slightly, their movements just a bit off from one another, leaving her a wet mess.  They take turns, pressing into her opening, licking her walls, their noses tickling the skin of her buttocks.  She feels the stripe of one tongue traveling down her perineum and into her cunt while the other laves its way up her crack.  It is an intoxicating mix of rough and soft, of slick and filth, of gentle and aggressive.  She is dripping with the mix of their saliva and her juices, unable to control the movement of her hips as she tries to press against the bed and their slurping mouths at the same time, seeking relief from anywhere and anything.  She hears their masculine moans and feels the bed shift as one of them reaches down to pump a neglected and needy shaft.  There is the sudden withdrawal of attention from her ass, and the subsequent gasp and wet, sucking sounds which quickly follow could only mean that Kylo and Hux's tongues were now firmly ensconced in each other's mouths.

Kylo brushed against her as he turned, her skin burning underneath his touch.  He grabbed the jar of oil, warming it in his hands, slathering the area which was recently cleaned, stroked and licked.  She feels the gentle push of his finger, surprisingly without the accompaniment of pain.

Kylo slowly crooks his finger as he allows her to relax around its width.  Her hips tilt up instinctively as he inserts a second.  There is a burn as the sensitive smooth muscle stretches wide, before slowly devolving into something more pleasurable, a fullness and heat which spreads across her lower back and into her core.

She leans into Hux, who has been gently stroking her side.  His actions grow more forceful as his hand lowers, massaging her cunt, his fingers plunging into her wetness as Kylo fingers her ass.

 _"Oh God, yesss,"_ she cries as she starts to grind, buried deep to the knuckles from the back and the front.  She is oblivious to everything but her overwhelming need to be filled and fucked.

Kylo settled into the bed, his cock huge and red and leaking, standing at attention as he lies down.

"Come," he grinned, as Rey scrambles up to straddle his thighs.  _"Ride me."_

She lowered herself down, guiding him in until he was buried in her depths.  Her tits pressed into his face as she leans forward, and he obliges her by taking one fully into his wide and swollen mouth, suckling it until her nipple pebbles into a hard peak against his tongue.

Hux stroked his cock, watching Rey move, anchored by Kylo's prick, her buttocks jiggling as she rode him.  Large, strong hands reach around to spread her ass, her pink hole open and lonely as a wet and shiny dick slid in and out of her cunt.

Hux bent down and proceeded to drag his tongue across Kylo's balls.

 _"Ngggh, Fuck!!"_   Kylo shouted, his hands spreading Rey further.  Hux greedily lapped them both, licking and slurping the base of Kylo's shaft and Rey's puckered flesh as her hips swiveled and rolled.

"Please, Hux," Rey sobbed, unable to hold back for much longer.  "I need you now. I want to come with you inside of me."

Kylo and Rey slowed their movements as Hux positioned his soft, velvety tip against her velvety, soft rim.  He gasped as he entered, unable to advance further as she clenched tightly around him.  He doesn't know how she can accommodate him, seeing as her tiny body is already so full with Kylo's cock, but she breathes deeply and shifts back slightly onto him, encouraging him to continue.

He slowly inches his way forward, feeling the walls gradually give way, their resistance dissolving as she takes him all the way in.

 ** _Fuck_.**   Hux almost comes right there.  It feels _amazing_.  She's so incredibly tight, their bodies are feeding off one another, and he feels the rubbing of Kylo's cock on his own as he begins to move.

The three become one, Kylo and Hux alternating their thrusts, the friction and pressure from their cocks making it seem as if they were sliding up against one another without anything in between.  Rey ground down, Hux and Kylo fully sheathed within her, as a familiar burn starts to seep through her belly and into her consciousness.

She is suddenly empowered, knowing that she is about to bring these two beautiful men to their knees.  She tilts and swivels her hips, relishing the groans and pants coming from below and behind, and she smiles as she begins to move more forcefully.  They fall off the precipice together as she hears their shouts, feeling the painful clasp of two pairs of hands on her back and thighs, their fingers desperately tightening and scrabbling against her skin as she's repeatedly filled with their come.  She jumps alongside them, chasing the blinding light ahead, losing herself in its deafening roar, until she's greeted by the waves of release which roll off her body as she continues to move, eventually collapsing into a sweaty, boneless heap.

The three of them lay on top of one another, skin on skin on skin, exhausted and satiated, until one and then the other gently withdraws.  Hux holds on to Rey, her breathing slowing, her eyelids finally fluttering closed into a welcome sleep.

Kylo slowly untangled himself from the couple's embrace.  He stood by the window, stretching out his wings, allowing them to flutter to his sides before turning around to watch their peaceful slumber.

He frowned.

He wanted them to stay.  Not _just_ stay, per se.  That in itself was easy.  He never had problems seducing his partners, male or female.  He knew their deepest and darkest desires, fucking them endlessly until they lost all semblance of their mind and memory, until they slowly went mad with their insatiable yearning.  Yet he was filled with a sudden sadness at the thought that this couple's love--their fierceness, their newly discovered joy--would slowly leech away until they became a physical embodiment of nothingness, disappearing like all the ones he had taken before.

He was not kind, nor magnanimous by nature.  He was selfish, existing only to indulge in and satiate his own pleasures.  Yet he decided that he would grant them the gift of a choice: to stay with him of their own volition, or the chance of winning their freedom in the form of a test.

He gave himself a small smile, satisfied that he would still get what he desired in the end, as he flew out into the night.

 


	5. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom occasionally comes with a price...
> 
> [excerpt]:  
> 
> 
> Kylo’s voice filters through her dizzying vision, commanding and mocking at the same time.
> 
> _**Choose correctly, Rey, and you are free to walk out the door.** _
> 
> _**Choose incorrectly, and you both remain with me**._
> 
> When her eyes are finally able to adjust, Kylo has disappeared. Standing in front of her instead, were two Huxes.

The pipe hissed and sputtered, spraying a mixture of lukewarm water and stale air into the thirsty shrubs nearby, the dross falling onto the browning grass underneath. A lawn mower buzzed in the distance, its monotony filtering into the thickness of the Southern Californian sun.

Rey yawned as her mind picked its way out of the rusty, cobwebby haze of a lingering slumber.  Kylo was already gone—no surprise there--and an indentation in the mattress let her know that Hux was up and about as well. Several days ago, she would have welcomed that divot of a space, embracing her ability to splay out unencumbered by another's presence, but it now felt empty and achingly incomplete.

She arched and stretched as her feet hit the floor on her way to the shower, her lean legs working along the variegated surfaces of knotted wood, smooth marble and pebbled tile. A gentle spray of water greeted her from overhead, its rivulets running alongside the curves of her breasts and in between her legs, a mixture of sticky opaqueness and soapy lemon verbena which streamed downwards, circling the drain until it finally ran clear.

She toweled off and slipped into a sundress.  It was one of those strappy, gauzy numbers, a confection of pure white color and flirty innocence which contrasted with her tanned skin and her indecent ways.

She found Hux in the courtyard, his gear half-packed and a bent and scuffed tripod by his side.  He was poring over the video feed from last night, his head bowed, the fine, golden-strawberry strands of his hair both lightened by the sun and dappled by the shade of the overhanging leaves.

"Good morning," she purred, sliding in behind him, breathing in the spicy, clean scent of his aftershave as her arms encircled him in a hug.

Hux startled fractionally. He had the fleeting desire to slam the cover of the laptop shut, the hard evidence of him being taken over and over by Ren in this very spot causing him a flash of shame. The sounds of his naked lust, loud and distorted in those tinny speakers, seemed to mock him as he now sat fully clothed, the collar of his Oxford crisply folded and his cuffs neatly rolled.

Instead, he edged the cover wider, allowing Rey full access to his ignominy. She didn’t say anything as the images and sounds played out on that high definition, 3200 x 1800 pixel display. Hux sighed, appreciative for the absence of judgment and censure as he finally clicked off the link.

"We need to leave today, Rey." His fingers flew over the keypad.

She frowned. "But our flight isn't for another couple of days."

"So we'll change our tickets. Or we rent a car and have a nice, 12-hour road trip. Or we leave our stuff here and just start walking.  It doesn't matter, as long as we do it _today_." He clicked more forcefully as he flipped the laptop around, reading the text.

_"Religious tradition holds that repeated sexual activity with an incubus or succubus may result in the deterioration of health, or even death."_ A resigned look washed over his face.

"I won't pretend that I'm strong enough to resist him. I wasn't even _asleep_ , Rey." His eyes were hurt and angry as he gritted out his next words. "I stood there, awake and aware, and repeatedly begged him to fuck me."

Her face paled as she pulled him in.

"OK. We'll go." she breathed. She made a half-hearted attempt to lighten his mood. "Maybe we'll find a church along the way. Get lucky, confess or find a priest experienced in exorcism, all before lunch."

The images grayed as shadow suddenly fell across the screen. Rey and Hux looked up to see Kylo, monstrously beautiful in his unfettered fury. The yellow in his eyes brightened and his body flickered as he angrily struggled to maintain his human form.

"So. You think to seek the Sacrament of Confession. Tell me, what are the sins for which you seek penance?" Disdain rolled off his tongue as he inched closer. " _An unhealthy attachment to creatures_? _Impure language?_ _Concupiscence?_ _Fornication_?"

"All of the above?" He coolly brushed off a speck of dust from his suit, his words lingering and hovering in the air between them.

"I wouldn't recommend exorcism, for the record," he added nonchalantly. "It's terribly ineffective. The last person who attempted such a thing against me--" He paused as his moue of distaste at the memory quickly transitioned into a smirk. "Well, let's just say, like Icarus, he found out very quickly what can happen when you get too close to the sun."

"Kylo please. _Let us go_."

There was a brief, wistful quality to Kylo's gaze.

"And would be so terrible if you were to stay here with me?" he asked earnestly. His voice slid into its baritone depths, seductive and warm, like a slowly rolling river. "Discovering all your secret pleasures? Indulging in all your deepest desires? The three of us together, forever?"

His register dropped even lower, the silky and smooth tones giving way to a gravelly plea. It was the closest he had ever come to doing so with a mere mortal.

_**Remain here with me**_.

Rey looked directly in those beautiful golden eyes, molten liquid light that put the brightness of the sun to shame.

"No." she whispered, aching, refusing to be caged and imprisoned by her own desire until there was nothing left of her to give.

Kylo huffed, and there was a fatalistic set to his shoulders.

"Very well then." He drew himself up fully to his imposing height.  His eyes took on a predatory quality, and his white teeth flashed sharply as he spoke.

"I have watched you both, at night, and in your dreams."

He circled them slowly, turning to each one individually, watching the other flinch as he inflicted his cruel and biting words.

"The longing, the dissatisfaction, the rancor." He ran his hand deliberately along Hux's shoulders, resting it over his chest.

"The distaste, the boredom, and resentment." His other hand trailed over Rey's mouth, his thumb pressing into her lower lip as his fingers grazed her cheek.

"And yet you run away from that which I can offer you, choosing to return to the confines of your small apartment and your suffocating, desperate lives." There was a look of genuine confusion at his statement which flickered over his face as he finally released them from his touch.

"I find myself in a generous mood today. I will allow you to leave, on the condition that you can prove yourselves worthy of one another, and the choice that you have made."

Kylo waved his hand. Rey found herself suddenly blindfolded, the silken black fabric which he pulled from the air tickling her skin even as it plunged her into sudden darkness. Everything quieted in that moment, save for the roar of her breathing and the thundering of her pulse. The summer heat stilled on her skin, unrelenting, until she felt something shift beside her. There was a glowing brightness, a pulsing and wavering of the air which rushed and beat against her, a cacophony of sounds punctuated by gasping and throaty laughter until everything around her quieted once more.

The blindfold slowly slips from her eyes. The sun is too bright, after those minutes of darkness, and she opens them slowly, her pupils constricting slowly as she tries to make out the hazy, fuzzy forms in front of her.

**_Choose._ **

Kylo’s voice filters through her dizzying vision, commanding and mocking at the same time.

_**Choose correctly, Rey, and you are free to walk out the door.** _

_**Choose incorrectly, and you both remain with me**._

When her eyes are finally able to adjust, Kylo has disappeared. Standing in front of her instead, were two Huxes.

**~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~**

Rey stared. Two exact duplicates, more faithful than a Xerox or carbon copy, without a single tell-tale crease or fade or smudge to differentiate between the two.

They stood side by side, each measuring exactly six foot tall. Copper-colored hair and pale brows, black pupils rimmed in a starburst of gold which floated on an ocean of green. The smooth, graceful jaw of one of the men was clenched in frustration while the other was slightly agape, both eventually settling into a look of determination.

"Rey." The one on the right spoke softly, his voice cracking, aching for her as the other looked on incredulously.

Not to be outdone, the second reached out, his eyes imploring, willing her to believe. "Rey, it's me..."

She felt a slight hysteria bubble up into the back of her throat.

They looked. Exactly. The same.

Her heart caught in her chest, dizzying at the impossible choice standing in front of her.

She started by walking around the pair, inspecting each one clinically as if she were looking over a stud horse to breed. Rey examined the width and fall of their shoulders; the suggestive stretch of their shirts against their chests; the shape of their forearms against their sleeves; and the bleaching of their arm hairs by the sun. Her eyes traveled lower, to the muscular curve of their calves, sinewy and lean from their daily runs; the slimness of their hips; the turn of their buttocks.

Visually, they were identical, perfectly matched.  She plied her most intimate memories, hoping that her other sensations could do what her eyes could not.

"Hux?" she asked as she turned to the right, her fingers gliding over his lips.

"Yes," he whispered, his voice happy and triumphant as he kissed her softly. She knotted her fingers around his hair, its silkiness and thickness familiar in her grasp. His tongue was sweet and strong, growing confident and demanding they deepened their kiss, and she felt a sigh leave her lips as her body molded comfortably against his.

She pulled away reluctantly, avoiding his hurt gaze, as she felt the brush of another pair of lips on her cheek. This Hux's mouth begged to taste her as well, nipping at her lower lip, his breath an intoxicating mix of sweet mint and spice.  His tongue flickered out to graze her teeth and she's suddenly sheathed in the warmth of his entire mouth, losing herself in its soft, wet heat.

They're both pressing up against her now, the hardened planes of their chests creating friction against her sensitive nipples, the unmistakable hardness of their arousal grinding against her hips.  She divests them of their shirts, marveling at the flush which appears below the freckling of their collarbones, endearing imperfections against the smooth paleness of their skin.  Their breaths catch, their hearts hammer underneath her palms, and she skims her hands lower, over taut abdominal muscles and the trail of hair which disappears behind the waists of their shorts and into the wiry hairs of their groin.  

Their skin pulses hot, and one of them exhales slowly as she removes the remainder of their clothing.  Their cocks are already half-hard, curving slightly upwards.  She takes one into her hands, its smooth, circumcised head velvety soft underneath the pressure of her thumb, his shaft already further hardening from its half-masted state.  A moan escapes from the back of his throat as she begins to stroke, grasping him tightly on the upstroke with a twist of her wrist and relaxing on the down, just as he always prefers. Another cock presses against her hip, its owner pumping the shaft, firm alternating with loose, until it sits engorged and heavy along her thigh.

She takes them into her hands, weighing them simultaneously, two bookends laid side by side.  They're beautifully matched, and she wonders how they'll taste as she lowers herself to her knees.

She's heady from their musky scent and their leaking tips as she licks back and forth, the taste salty at the front of her tongue and bitter in the back. She takes one all the way in, wrapping her lips around his swollen head as he pushes further into her mouth, her tongue flicking and encircling his glans as she fists his shaft.

A warmth slicks between her thighs as one cock thrusts deeply into her throat while the other rubs the side of her cheek, leaving a trail of spit and precome in its wake. She glances up, startled to find twin faces looking down at her with equal amounts of lust, their pupils blown, their mouths slightly open and panting.  Frustration gives way to yearning, as she's overwhelmed by her need to be filled by their hands and mouths, their tongues and cocks, pushing and probing, filling and fucking.

She's gently pushed on all fours, her dress lowered to her knees as she continues to suck. She feels the pressure of Hux's cock pressing into her wet cunt, the feel of his hands as they grip her hip, and the slap of his balls as he begins to pump. She smells the scent of Hux's sex as he fills her from the front, the weight of his sac near her chin, and the tickle of his hairs as she takes him all the way deep.  She hears Hux's pants and his moans, those indecent sounds which escape his lips,  causing her to arch against his speeding thrusts and sink deeper against his length even as he falls further down her throat.  She tastes Hux's wicked tongue as he stripes kisses along her neck and her lips, mimicking the movements of his dextrous hands as they circle her clit, causing her to mewl and grind against his palm.

Their grunts fill the air, each Hux trying to outdo one another in a show of conquest and ownership.  And as she feels them shudder, their hands clawing at her ass and grasping at her hair, she feels herself tremble and spasm as she begins to shatter, holding them deep inside of her.

She swallows and cries as their come fills her throat and her cunt.  A dull ache follows the slowing of their movements, their bodies shuddering and collapsing against her own. She squeezes her eyes tightly, and her breaths come too quickly and shallowly as her orgasm subsides.

_She can't tell them apart._   The horrible consequences of her failure weigh upon her; she can't identify the real Hux alongside an imposter, even in the most intimate and personal of settings.

She wills herself to remain on her hands and knees, as if to prolong the inevitable. A sadness sets in, causing her to choke on the bitter residue of come and her unshed tears. She feels the light brush of a hand against her cheek amidst the heaviness of her thoughts, and opens her eyes to see ones of green, sorrowful yet filled with love and forgiveness.

" _It's you_ ," she whispers, her eyes flying open as he begins to weep, taking her into his arms.

She folds into him, kissing him fully with all her might.  Neither notice as the second Hux disappears with a keening cry, leaving behind a winged figure with sadness and loneliness in his eyes.

**~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~**

_**8 months later** _

"Yeah," Hux said into the phone.  "We're on the Foothill Freeway.....yes, Americana Way in Glendale.  No worries, we'll be there in time."

There was a brief pause as Hux rolled his eyes, grinning at Rey.  "No worries, Luke.  We're prepared; at this point, we've seen it all."

Rey looked at her fiancé questioningly as the Audi cornered the next turn.

"What was that all about?"

"Just a friendly reminder from our agent about what we can expect to see tonight."

They pulled into the Barnes and Noble five minutes later and were quickly ushered to a table.  It was their fifth book signing in just a little over a week.  _Through the Glass, Darkly_ had already spent several months on the New York Times' Best Seller list.  Its supernatural and salacious content had attracted legions of fans, including bored housewives, angsty teens, and followers of the occult.  It was a broad and rabid fanbase with enough buying power and internet and social networking savvy to capture the attentions of Hollywood, who had just picked up the story for a multi-movie deal.

The book signings themselves were always an interesting event.  There were the casual readers and the cosplayers, the sexually adventurous and the quasi-religious, and the true diehards who looked to find the subtext in each and every word.  Some brought books to the signings, others pictures, and there were always several who tried to gain the attentions of the young and attractive co-authors with gifts and requests of a more personal and intimate nature.

Hux looked at Rey, smiling gently as he placed his hand over her expanded belly.

"You feeling tired?"

She looked up and smiled, reaching up on her toes to give him a kiss.

"I can go all night," she winked suggestively.

Hux groaned as they sat down, murmuring in her ear.  "Don't start now.  It's bad enough that I have to make it through the next hour without trying to deal with a raging hard-on."

The book store employees collected the letters and gifts as the autograph seekers made their way up the line.  Hux and Rey posed for pictures, and responded to questions with a steady flow of "Thank you," or "The sequel will be out later this year," or "Yes, Riley Kendall's backstory will be explored in the upcoming books."  Their ink-stained hands cramped as they continued to sign: book covers, photographs, drawings, phone cases, sex toys, and the occasional boldly-presented breast or an even bolder penis. 

Luke approached them at the end of the night, a huge box in tow.  "Where do you want these?" 

Rey didn't take their fanbase for granted.  She had made a promise when they were just starting out to respond to each and every item personally.

She brushed off a wisp of hair which had plastered itself against the side of her face.

"You can put it in the car, Luke. Thanks again for everything."

The older man nodded.  "No problem."  He couldn't resist teasing her.  "You do realize I'm not doing this out of the pure goodness of my heart?  I still get my 20% at the end of the day."

Hux frowned as he responded, half-jokingly.

"We may have to renegotiate that contract, Luke."

Luke scoffed. It was the same argument they had at every book signing.  He dipped his hand into his jacket, bringing out a simple, folded note.

"I forgot.  Someone asked me to give this to you."  He headed out to put the rest of their things in the car.

The elegant parchment was thick and watermarked, with a crimson red seal which captured their attention.  Rey leaned over Hux's shoulder to look as he broke the seal and unfolded its pages. 

The ink filled out the sheet beautifully, in a neat and calligraphied script

**_I enjoyed the book_ -KR**

**~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~**

They made several attempts to reach out to Kylo afterwards.  Hux dug up Lilin's number from his old cell phone records, but their calls were always forwarded to a pre-recorded message, never to be returned.  The email address which Kylo had used to respond to their ad was traced to the secretary of a public school in Wisconsin, who subsequently threatened to go to the authorities if they persisted in contacting her again.

A last ditch effort brought them back to the house.  Nothing seemed to change, it's tall, monastic-like walls bathed in the same brown-red color, its roughly stained pictographs still suggestive after thousands of years.

The heavy, paneled door finally opened in response to their relentless knocking.  A striking woman emerged.  She was taller than Hux by several inches, with clear blue eyes and platinum blond hair.  She appeared confused to see them, and was unable to provide further information on the prior resident, or even having heard of the name 'Kylo Ren.'

She suddenly took in Rey's swollen form and invited them inside.  Hux and Rey politely declined, turning back to the car, simultaneously dejected and relieved.  They missed the small smile which graced the woman's lips as she watched them drive away, her pupils narrowing into vertical slits as yellow seeped into its cold, crystal blue.  
  

**~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~**

By the ninth month, thoughts of Kylo continued to fade. In the evenings, Hux would rub Rey's belly, whispering sweet nothings to the miracle growing inside and naughty ones into her mother's ear.  A framed picture of the sonogram lay next to their bed, a snapshot of ten perfectly formed fingers and ten tiny toes, cherubic cheeks and the angelic smile visible against its monochromatic tones.

It finally happened one night, as Hux was in the midst of suckling Rey's heavy breasts, rolling and stimulating her nipple with his tongue.  It started as a slow ache, a squeezing sensation that wouldn't let go, reaching and pulsating between her legs.  It grew stronger and more frequent, as Rey grabbed her phone to time her contractions.

The seconds ticked by, the cramps strengthening and easing until another one rolled from behind.

_90 seconds_.  She motioned to Hux, her eyes widening in excitement and fear.

"Call Ms. Kanata," Rey gasped

The doula was there within thirty minutes, and the midwife within the hour.  Hux held Rey's hand, massaging her back and whispering words of comfort.  She grew more restless, as the contractions increased in strength and frequency, falling into all those clichéd stereotypes as she fervently wished that she had _NeverevermetHux_  while wondering  _Howcouldyoudothistome_.   And finally, an hour later, sweaty, aching, and exhausted, she gave forth a final push, the pain dissolving into an overwhelming joy.

Ms. Kanata gently sponged and cleaned both baby and mother as Hux's face filled with happiness. He couldn't stop his lips as he kissed them both, their names tumbling out uncontrollably along with words of his love and promises of forever. 

Lily was _perfect,_  gorgeous and healthy, with a downy patch of lightly gingered hair.  She had her mother's perfectly bowed lips, and her parents' smattering of freckles across her pale skin.  Her tiny fists clutched at the air, grasping uncertainly, unseeing in the first minutes of her life, until they latched onto Rey, holding on and not letting go.  She finally rested, nestled between her mother's breasts, her father's finger against her cheek.

Ms. Kanata quietly left to give the new family their privacy.

"Lily Kendall Hux," Rey breathed.  "I wonder what you'll be?  What you'll like, who you'll love?"

Lost in their thoughts, they didn't notice the shadow which fell over the moon, or the slight breeze which rustled in the trees.  Lily did, however, her face turning slightly, as she struggled to open her eyes.  They were not the typical pale blue of a newborn, or even a gentle green, but an unusual amber gold.  She focused despite the darkness, spying a man in the third story window whose wistful smile she returned in full.  She watched as he remained for another minute, his finger pressing quietly against his lips before gently blowing her a kiss.  He finally turned with a cheeky grin, satisfied, his wings unfurling out beside him as he disappeared into the night.

 

 

_To beget offspring is a vital act. But this has befallen the angels in their assumed bodies; for it is related_  
_Still, if some are occasionally begotten from demons, it is not from the seed of such demons, nor from their assumed bodies, but from the seed of men, taken for the purpose_  
-Thomas Aquinas

**Author's Note:**

> *Come say "hi" on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nerdherderette)


End file.
